The Machiavellian Candidate
}} The Machiavellian Candidate is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-ninth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred twentieth case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Ivory Hill district of Concordia. Plot Summary Victim *'Lissa Avery' (found poisoned at an awards luncheon) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Gertrude Avery' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has diabetes. *The killer reads Machiavelli. *The killer eats lobster. *The killer wears grey pinstripe. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Awards Luncheon. (Clues: Torn Paper, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Poison; New Suspect: Malcolm Rochester; Victim identified: Lissa Avery) *Question Senator Malcolm Rochester about the murder. (Prerequisite: Awards Luncheon investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Senator's House) *Investigate Senator's House. (Prerequisite: Malcolm interrogated; Clues: Victim's Bag, Victim's Notebook) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Samson Drake) *Ask Samson Drake why the victim had a photo of him. (Prerequisite: Samson Drake identified) *Examine Victim's Notebook. (Result: Open Notebook; New Suspect: Veronica Rochester) *Talk to Veronica Rochester about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Notebook unlocked) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Luncheon Menu) *Analyze Luncheon Menu. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Machiavelli) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has diabetes) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak with Gertrude Avery about her daughter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: City Park; Profile updated: Gertrude reads Machiavelli) *Investigate City Park. (Prerequisite: Gertrude interrogated; Clues: Broken Plate, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Plate. (Result: Commemorative Plate; New Suspect: Mayor Castletown) *Question Mayor Castletown about seeing the victim at the luncheon. (Prerequisite: Commemorative Plate unraveled) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Wine Bottle) *Analyze Wine Bottle. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lobster; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fireplace) *Investigate Fireplace. (Prerequisite: Wine Bottle analyzed; Clues: Victim's Note, Cake) *Examine Victim's Note. (Result: Victim's Note) *Analyze Victim's Note. (12:00:00) *Ask Mr Drake why the victim wished to block his calls. (Prerequisite: Victim's Note analyzed; Profiles updated: Samson has diabetes and reads Machiavelli, Malcolm has diabetes) *Examine Cake. (Result: Green Substance) *Examine Green Substance. (Result: Eau de Narcisse) *Interrogate Mrs Rochester about her anger at the victim. (Prerequisite: Eau de Narcisse identified under microscope; Profile updated: Veronica reads Machiavelli) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Luncheon Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Birth Certificate, Locked Box, Broken Award) *Examine Birth Certificate. (Result: Victim's Parents) *Question Mrs Avery about her relation to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Parents unraveled; Profile updated: Gertrude has diabetes and eats lobster) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Film Reel) *Analyze Film Reel. (09:00:00) *Ask Senator Rochester about the film reel. (Prerequisite: Film Reel analyzed; Profile updated: Malcolm reads Machiavelli and eats lobster) *Examine Broken Award. (Result: Award) *Confront Mayor Castletown about the victim's award. (Prerequisite: Award unraveled; Profiles updated: Cornelius eats lobster, Samson eats lobster) *Investigate Park Bench. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Cyanide Box, Wheelbarrow) *Examine Cyanide Box. (Result: Grey Particles) *Analyze Grey Particles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears grey pinstripe) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Wine Glass) *Analyze Wine Glass. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No News is Good News (1/6). (No stars) No News is Good News (1/6) Trivia *In the "Senator's House" crime scene, a bust of Julius Caesar can be seen. *In Chapter 3, a quote from Marmion is mentioned. * This is one of the only cases in Mysteries of the Past in which the victim and the killer are relatives Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Ivory Hill